


Sun, Sand, Tequila and Soulmates

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: The archangel Michael steals the control of Dean’s body and he plans on keeping it. Dean fights to get it back until Michael sends him on the "vacation" he’s always dreamed about. Turns out Wincest saves the world (again). Spoilers for Supernatural season 14. Written for the Spn_reversebang 2018





	Sun, Sand, Tequila and Soulmates

Art Title: Toes in the Sand  
Prompt Number: E3007  
Artist: [](https://jdl71.livejournal.com/profile)[tx_devilorangel](https://www.livejournal.com/update.bml#)  
  
Fic Title: Sun, Sand, Tequila and Soulmates  
Author: [](https://rocketmojo.livejournal.com/profile)[jillmariej](https://www.livejournal.com/update.bml#)  
  
  
  
  
Fic Link(s): [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834546) / [LiveJournal](https://jillmariej.livejournal.com/30132.html)


End file.
